


Talking Loud And Clear

by 4LOM



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4LOM/pseuds/4LOM
Summary: Soundwave needs to have a talk with Optimus Prime.





	Talking Loud And Clear

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two but there really isn't much content, so i'm taking it upon myself to shill for them forever. shoutout to the like 3 anons who wanted this, sorry if it sucks i haven't posted fanfic on the internet since 2011. 
> 
> also for reference this is set after titans return but before revolution.

 

Soundwave, on some level, thought he deserved the situation he was in. He compromised and compromised, until his goals and morals were held up by a shambling scaffold of once noble intentions. It was Optimus Prime who shocked him into noticing his own hypocrisy. It was Optimus who still treated him with respect, and even kindness and concern, despite knowing all he’d done. But it was also Optimus who had been his enemy for endless millennia. He was already worming his way under Soundwave’s plating and all he could hope was that he was making the right decision in trusting and confiding in the Prime.

Still, he felt foolish to never have considered that the organics, the humans, were just as complex in thought as Cybertronians. The evidence was there in retrospect, but it was an option Soundwave had always been blind to. With Galvatron and Sentinel both no longer an issue, all he could do was think over the events of the days prior while the glass on his chestplate was being replaced by some Autobot medic he’d never known personally.

Soundwave tried to decipher the maelstrom of his own emotion clouding his processor; fear, regret, hope, longing, and… affection? Appreciation? He felt something towards the Prime, whom he had not spoken to since their too-earnest conversation by the space bridge. Well, it was less of a conversation, more of a full-fledged confessional. The Prime had proven himself more than an archaic remanent of a corrupt lineage by raising a titan, and his warmth and power were all too inviting, encouraging the usually reserved bot to speak his mind in full. He reminded Soundwave more than a little bit of someone else at times, both of the best and worst.

On the outside, Soundwave was as stoic as ever.

Running a finger over the seam of his glass panel to test the fresh join, he decided it was time to have a proper conversation with Optimus Prime. No distractions, no heat-of-the-moment oversharing.

Soundwave sent an inquiry directly to Optimus’ private communications frequency, asking to meet privately as soon as it was possible. It was hardly a minute later he received a reply, surprising considering how busy Optimus was. The reply listed a time, also sooner than expected, little more than an hour later. As Soundwave did not yet have any responsibilities in Autobot City, he instead spent the hour surveying the area, more restless than he would care to admit.

Ignoring barely-hidden glares from several former enemies, and curious glances from a clique of loitering colonists, the walk did little to ease Soundwave’s mind, instead only furthering his internal tumult.

Soundwave waited the last 10 minutes outside the room currently serving as an office for the Prime, sending an entry request when it reached the agreed meeting time. The door slid open in seconds.

“Soundwave.” Optimus’ voice was warm, pleased to see his new ally. He gestured to the seat opposite his spot at his temporary desk and Soundwave moved to sit just a fraction too hastily.

“So, what did you need to discuss?”

Soundwave considered his question before responding.

“...What are your intentions towards me, Optimus Prime?”

The Prime was momentarily taken aback, unprepared to answer such a question. It was easy for Soundwave to tell that Optimus was almost as conflicted as himself regarding the issues between them, even only reading surface feelings with his telepathy. With this knowledge, he took advantage of the pause to expand upon his query.

“I understand I can be considered a useful asset, both as an individual, and because of my allies and associates, and that is explanation enough as to why you keep me under your thumb, however…” Soundwave faltered a moment too long, never one for involved conversation. “You continue to take unprecedented risks in ensuring my safety, and my position here. The troops are talking, you know. Your friends too, wherever that distinction lies.” Perhaps harsh, but necessary. Optimus took a moment to collect himself under Soundwave's scrutiny.

“Your assumptions are correct, that your unique political position is key to why I wanted your involvement, that’s how I sold the idea,” Optimus let out a soft sigh, “but I must confess I also had selfish reasons to want you around. I... regret we never truly met as friends.”

Optimus trailed off but Soundwave knew what was unspoken. The war, Megatron, even further back the Senate. The silence still hung heavy, Optimus’ overly-guilty eyes now not meeting Soundwave's impassive mask.

Optimus broke the silence, speaking lowly.

“I think that would have been possible, once.” Now it was Soundwave's turn to avert his gaze. Optimus continued after a brief pause. “You've always been far more compassionate than you let on, though it’s regrettable the world never showed you the same. I wish I had understood this.”

Soundwave tensed at this. Of course Optimus knew somewhat of his early life, but he didn't want _pity_. That was eons ago.

“I’m sorry.” Optimus said simply. It should've felt hollow, meaningless, but somehow Soundwave was satisfied. Optimus Prime had a soft spot for _him_ specifically; strange to consider and yet not entirely surprising. It wasn't the first time someone all-too-much like Optimus had been overly fond of Soundwave, after all.

Now there was just one question bothering Soundwave: what did _he_ want from the Prime?

Optimus was tall, dignified, a strong leader. People wanted to know him. People wanted him dead. Soundwave had a type, though he didn't want to admit it.

A touch against his hand pulled Soundwave from his thoughts. Optimus had rested his own hand next to Soundwave's, barely resting on it. Soundwave's processor told him to pull away, but it had been so long since there had been a place for such gentle contact in Soundwave's life. He wanted this moment.

Looking Optimus directly in the optics, Soundwave slowly and deliberately moved his hand over Optimus’, head tilting inquisitively. Fingers slid over each other, becoming loosely tangled together. Soundwave could feel his spark pulse in his chest. Part of him cursed how easily he'd fallen, the rest just let him enjoy the company, even if only fleetingly.

The pair sat there, hands entwined, for an unfathomably long minute. Optimus smiled sadly and gently squeezed Soundwave's hand before reluctantly pulling away. Soundwave stood up after a moment, with little haste.

“Let’s try.” Was all he said, blank-faced as ever, before walking out of the room. 

 


End file.
